Realization of Love
by secretsmakesawoman89
Summary: Hattori Heiji has always thought of Toyama Kazuha as his elder sister, or just a follower. However, was it what he really felt? How would he react when he found out that Kazuha was not going to Tokyo University as he was? Hope you will like this story.


Disclaimer: I do Not own Detective Conan Title: Realization of Love 

**Summary: **Hattori Heiji always thought of Toyama Kazuha as his elder sister, or just a follower. However, was it what he really felt? How would he react when he found out that Kazuha was not going to Tokyo University as he was?

One-shot 

The blinding sunrays shone through the window and hit onto the green blanket. The figure below the blanket tossed and turned as his alarm clock went off, creating loud beeping sounds. Fumbling carelessly, he reached to the headboard where the alarm clock was, and shut it off. Yawning and stretching, Heiji woke up, rubbing his eyes as he tossed his blanket aside. Scratching his back, he proceeded towards the bathroom with a hint of sleepiness evident in his eyes. After which, he lazily dressed up for school, grabbed his bag and proceeded down the stairs for his breakfast, looking exceptionally fresh.

Today was the last day of high school. Heiji would be graduating and level up. His choice of University was the famous Tokyo University, and he was definitely capable to get a place there. He had been accepted with no worries at all, just like Kudo Shinichi who got his body back just one month before the exams. Mouri Ran was also accepted into that University with Shinichi, and they had been dating for quite some time. The day when Shinichi got back to his body was the most touching yet terrifying day for both Ran and Shinichi. Ran was thrilled to have Shinichi back and was touched when he proposed his love to her. However, the constant worries for Shinichi's life during the witty battle with the Black Organization terrified her. For Shinichi it was about the same, except that it was Ran's wrath that terrified him.

Heiji finished his breakfast, kissed his mom goodbye on her cheek and walked down the familiar road to Kazuha's house. _This would be the last time for us to walk down this road. We would be together in Tokyo University, moving away from here and achieving greater things in our lives._ Thought Heiji as he stood patiently outside Kazuha's door, waiting for her appearance. As minutes passed, he tapped his foot and started to weigh his options between banging the door and dragged her out of the house, or just keep on waiting. Just then, Kazuha burst out of her house, her ponytail swung from side to side.

"Sorry Heiji. I woke up late!"

"Fancy making me wait here for so long! And it's the last day of school!" Said Heiji as he proceeded down the road, knowing that Kazuha would catch up soon. Kazuha's face dropped, bangs hiding her solemn eyes. She shook her head and straightened up, walking with big strides after Heiji. _Yes, today would be the last day. I'm sorry. _Kazuha thought as she caught up with Heiji and walked beside him.

The graduation ceremony started about half an hour after they arrived at school. Both their parents were there to capture the proudest moment of their children's lives. Heiji was of course the top student, followed by Kazuha. Having received the acceptance letter from Tokyo University this morning, Heiji was pretty pleased with himself as he went up the stage to collect his result slip and certificate.

The graduation ceremony finally ended as various groups of students took turn to take photos, especially with Heiji and Kazuha. However, Heiji was too protective of Kazuha that every time when a guy asked Kazuha to take photo with him, Heiji would growl and told him to buzz off. Or simply just dragged the protesting Kazuha away.

"Stop it, Heiji! It is the last, so why are you so worked up?"

"Worked up? I'm not worked up? Who want to get worked up over you?"

"YOU!" Kazuha yelled, then calmed down and gave a sigh of defeat. _What were you wishing for Kazuha? You know that it's not going to happen. He is not going to stop you, nor will he loves you like you love him. Stop it Kazuha. _Kazuha scolded herself.

They stood there dumbly until Heiji's mom called for a photo taking. Both youngsters dragged their feet towards their parents who pushed them towards each other. A photo with feigned smiles were taken. The post-graduation celebration went passed smoothly with little interactions between Heiji and Kazuha.

"Heiji, would you be a dear and send Kazuha home? We adults have some private matters to discuss. You too. You have to start preparing your luggage if you want to move to Tokyo next week." Heiji's mother said, as she pushed Heiji and Kazuha out the door.

Heiji grunted and moved out the door, trusting that Kazuha was following behind. Thoughts ran through both their minds as of what their parents were being so secretive about, and how their lives were going to be as they reached their biggest turning point.

_Bet Kazuha is going to take arts in Tokyo University. Although it will be in different building as me, we will still be able to go to school together. Can't wait to solve more cases with Kudo._ Smirking, Heiji could not wait to get to Tokyo. Then he paused, his foot stepped came to a stop and the smirk on his face was swiped off. _Wait a minute, Kazuha haven't told me which University she is going. She didn't even mention to me her choices. _At that, he turned around to face the confused Kazuha. Kazuha had stopped walking as soon as she noticed the slight change of his expression, from happy to confuse. Looking up at him, she had the urge to walk right up to him and confessed her undying love. However, this urge had to be stop as she knew that her love would be unrequited.

"Kazuha. You haven't told me which University you would be going, have you?"

Tension filled the atmosphere. Hesitantly, Kazuha nodded her head and kept her head down, somewhat guilty about what was going to be said.

Heiji cringed as he realized that he had fallen into his own trap. He assumed that Kazuha was going to wherever he goes; hence he had been planning their lives ahead for them. Taking care of his follower or his elder sister was part of his job, so he thought. Clearing his throat, he begun.

"So, where are you going?"

Pausing for a moment, as Kazuha thought through whether to tell the truth or lie. The battle between her conscience and her mind had finally reached a conclusion.

"Heiji, I'm not going to attend University here nor is it with you."

Another silent pause. Heiji looked at her, astonishment evident in his eyes. His heart ached; millions of thoughts went through his head as he tried to process the information he had received in his mind. The facts of losing her, not being with her, not having her worry about him and not able to see her face was torture. He could not imagine what it would be like to live in a life without her. Heiji's eyebrows furrowed, pained evident on his face as he reached out to hold Kazuha by her shoulders, shaking her lightly.

"What are you talking about? It had been our common goal to enter into Tokyo University together. It couldn't be that your result was not accepted since your grades are close to mine. Why the sudden change in the attitude? Thought we are in this together?"

"Sorry Heiji. There's been a change of plan. I've decided to leave here."

Confusion spread across Heiji's charming face. _Leave here? What does she mean?_

"What do you mean leave here? Where are you going?"

Silence filled the air as Kazuha fidgeted, thinking of what to say. Waiting patiently, Heiji looked at the girl in front of him, wanting nothing more than to hold her tight and never let her leave his sight.

_What is this? Why am I thinking like that? Kazuha is just my sister… She is just my follower. I'm… I'm just worried that she is cheated or she wouldn't be able to take care of herself that's why I don't want her to leave. That's right. _Self-convincing himself, Heiji waited for her answer.

After taking another deep breath, Kazuha replied. "I'm going to America. I will be attending my University there." Waiting for a loud blast of AHO, Kazuha stood in front of Heiji and lowered her head further down.

_America? That… That's too far away. No! _Thoughts ran through Heiji's mind as he tried to register what Kazuha had said. Unable to control her feelings anymore, Kazuha made the first move. She moved towards Heiji, stood on her tiptoe and kissed him on his lips. As quickly as the kiss started, Kazuha pulled away and ran all the way home. Leaving a stunned and confused Heiji rooted to the ground.

The night ended as Heiji made his way home, thinking through what had just happened. _What does she think she is doing? And why is my heart beating wildly? It is just a friendly kiss, nothing more. Or maybe it's a goodbye kiss. _At this Heiji cringed as he remembered that Kazuha was going to leave him. Sighing, he reached his house and walked straight into his bathroom, took a bath and went to bed. Staring at his white ceiling, he contemplated about what happened and ways to counter it. _That stupid girl. I will convince her to enter into Tokyo University with me. No matter what it takes, she will not leave my sight. _With that, Heiji felt more contented and fell asleep. Unknown to him, Kazuha was already packing her luggage, preparing for her flight tomorrow. Kazuha had repeatedly told her parents not to mention anything to the Hattori family. Sadness filled her heart as she remembered Heiji. Shaking her head, she reminded herself that Heiji would not return her love. Continuing her packing, Kazuha came across an old photo album. It was all the photos taken with Heiji since they were young. Looking through it brought back memories. Some were sad, but most were happy ones. Sighing again, she placed the photo album on her desk, decided not to bring it with her.

Morning came quickly, as Kazuha got ready to leave. Dragging her luggage down the stairs, she stopped in front of her parents as they looked at her with sad-filled eyes.

"Kazuha, please take good care of yourself." Sobbed Kazuha's mom as she gave her daughter one long hug.

"I will mom, I'm all grown up now. I know how to take care of myself."

"You sure you don't want us to see you to the airport?" Toyama san asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"What about Heiji kun. Have you told him?"

"Yes I have, father. He knew that I was leaving. It's just that I didn't tell him it's today."

"But Kazuha" His sentence was cut off by Kazuha as she held up her hand in a stop motion.

"It's for the best, father."

With that, she gave her parents one last hug before exiting through the door to the awaiting taxi. Taking one last look at her house then to Heiji's house, she silently thanked Heiji for being there for her and being her friend before she gave the direction to the driver.

The sound of the taxi woke Heiji as he jumped out of bed. Looking out his window, he caught a glimpse of Kazuha in the taxi before it zoomed off. Suddenly realizing what he had just saw, he got off of bed so quickly that he stumbled out of his room and rushed down the stairs. Running out of the door, he crossed over to Kazuha's house and knocked profusely.

Toyama san opened the door and look down calmly at Heiji.

"Toyama han." Heiji breathed hardly as he spook. "Kazuha. Where is she going?"

"Heiji. Calm down. Kazuha had just left for America, didn't she tell you?"

Heiji was stunned, as he stood by the door, his eyes widened in disbelief and his heart ached. _She left. She left. She left without telling me._ That was the only thought that went through his mind. Just then Mrs. Toyama came into view, holding a photo album and handing it to the distort Heiji. Receiving it with his trembling hands, Heiji flipped it opened and saw all the pictures of him and Kazuha.

_Kazuha. Kazuha. Kazuha. _Her name sounded like a prayer in his mind as he looked through the album, remembering the days with her. His Kazuha. Had left. Closing the album, he clutched it to his chest and closed his eyes. _I will not let you go Kazuha. I… I… I love you. _With that. Heiji opened his eyes with new determination. Determine to get Kazuha back before he lost her forever. Running to his bike while shouting a word of thanks to the Toyamas, he got on his bike and rode towards the airport at top speed.

_Last call for flight towards Boston. _Kazuha sighed as she grabbed her bag and headed towards the boarding entrance. _Guess this is goodbye huh?! We'll meet again soon, when I'm able to face you again. Goodbye, Heiji._ Kazuha thought as she took one last look at the entrance of the airport, somewhat yearning to see the man who took her breathe away and stole her heart. She turned and walked towards the gate and boarded the plane.

_I've got to hurry. Got to hurry. Kazuha. Wait for me. Please, wait for me. _Heiji chanted in his mind as he sped, oozing through the road, taking a left turn towards the airport. Glancing at the take-off area, Heiji noticed that the plane which was taking off was the one that Kazuha was in. Panicked, Heiji skidded to a stop, charging and building the energy in his bike, he lifted off. Charging through and breaking the fence, he sped down the grassy slope and onto the road of the take-off area. _I can do it!_ Determined, Heiji increased his speed towards the taking off plane and stopped directly in front of it. The plane gave a squeaky sound as it skidded into a halt just before it hit Heiji.

"Miss," said a smartly dressed air-stewardess. "Could you come with me? There is someone looking for you." Kazuha looked at the lady curiously, stood up and followed her down the narrow alley towards the exit. Once she stepped down on the open road, a glimpse of green flashed passed. Kazuha stood there and stared at that figure in awed. Her hands shoot up to her mouth, eyes widened as she stood rooted to the ground. That figure began to walk closer with big and confident strides. The sun ray shone onto the figure, making his face more visible. The expression on Heiji's face was full of determination, determination to bring Kazuha back. To hold her in his arms. To cherish her. To love her. Heiji approached closer to her, and soon came face-to-face with her.

"Kazuha."

"H…Heiji."

"Kazuha. I… could you…"

"Heiji, stop. WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? GET YOURSELF KILLED? HOW COULD YOU DASHED OUT ONTO THE ROAD, IN FRONT OF A PLANE THAT IS PREPARING TO TAKE OFF?!"

"Kazuha. I…" Heiji began, struggling with his words. Frustrated at how he was stuttering, he blew up.

"AHO! IT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE LEAVING. YOU ARE LEAVING WITHOUT TELLING ME!"

"WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS ANYWAY."

"I CARE ALRIGHT! I CARE! I CARE BECAUSE… because… Grrrr…" Heiji stuttered again.

"Because what?" Kazuha encouraged, a tint of hope shone through her green eyes.

"Damn it! Because I LOVE YOU OKAY?!"

At this, Kazuha smiled. Her eyes filled with happiness and love for this man in front of her. Her best friend. Her soul mate. Her everything. How could she even think of letting go and give up. She stepped forward and brought her arms around his torso. Hugging him tightly and buried her head against the crook of his neck.

"I love you too, Heiji," she said and tilted her head and placed a tiny kiss on his neck.

At this, Heiji shivered and held onto Kazuha tighter.

"Kazuha!" Heiji breathed. "Please don't go. Stay with me. I need you."

Pushing slightly away from Heiji, Kazuha looked up and smiled.

"Of course. Now that we have each other, I will not leave you again. Unless, you pushed me away." Kazuha pouted.

Heiji crooked his eyebrows and smirked.

"Now why would I do that? Don't think you can get out of my embrace. I will love you and cherish you till the end of life, Kazuha. Be prepared to stay with me forever." Heiji whispered to her ear.

Kazuha nodded and blushed. Hugging Heiji tighter and mumbled how much she loved him. Smiling, Heiji tugged Kazuha tightly onto his chest and began walking towards his bike. The grin on his face could not be wept off. The two love-birds were smiling, happy to have each other's company and finally admitted their love. Positioned comfortably on his bike and hugging him from the back, the two sped off towards home, preparing to be welcomed warmly by their families and friends.


End file.
